undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Waterfront (Scatter)
Waterfront is a location in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Overall location Although so far unconfirmed, the location of the community is around Pamlico Sound Scatter Season 2 "Arriving Somewhere but not Here" The Waterfront community is first seen when Chester Navarro leads a group led by Leo Henderson and Phillip James into the community. David Blair is taken to Dr. Richard Harris and the infirmary is seen for the first time "Gravity Eyelids" The group from Apex is introduced to Shoshana Adams, the leader of Waterfront. She proceeds to head around town late at night until she is killed by Ryan Hart, her Right Hand, in a coup known as the Midnight Rebellion. David Blair is also killed in the infirmary by Cassius Killian, second in command of the rebellion "Stars Die" Waterfront is the sight of the ongoing Midnight Rebellion, which finally comes to a close with the death of the leader, Ryan, who took on the nickname Judas before his death "Off the Map" Outposts According to Shoshana Adams, there are three outposts Pungo River Outpost Located near Route 264 by the Pungo River, this is the largest outpost from the Waterfront Inhabitants: Milo- Commander Jared- Second In-Command (Former) Cedar Island Outpost Kevin O'Leary- Commander (Former) Nate Demarco- Commander (Formerly Second-in-Command) Winton Outpost Jed Armitage- Commander Elijah Fitzgibbons- Second in command Wiggins Outpost Nick D'Atomeo Traci Jones Seth Young Mark Guthrie Ethan Ross Lilli Munson Camilla Furtado Inhabitants: Residents: Leader: Shoshana Adams- Leader of the Waterfront (Former) Chester Navarro- Present leader of Waterfront Small Council Arturo Vazquez- High Ranking Member Barney Munson- High Ranking Member Milo- Commander of the Pungo River Outpost Nate Demarco- Commander at Cedar Island Outpost Jed Armitage- Commander of Winton Outpost Ryan Hart (Former)- Shoshana's Right Hand Man. Leader of the Midnight Rebellion Sean (Former)- Shoshana's Advisor Reina- Chester's advisor to Apex (Formerly Shoshana's Advisor) Survivors: Ciara Nash- High Ranking Member Kevin O'Leary- Commander of the Cedar Island Outpost Dr. Richard Harris- Community Doctor Blake Miller- Guard Kayleigh- Dr. Harris's assistant Arnold- Guard Paul Daniels- Guard Stan- Cook Marla- Cook Brie- Scavenger. Later revealed to run Stage 2 of the rebellion Charlie Wesley- Works in the clock tower Harvey- Takes care of prisoner transport. Later revealed to be a member of rebellion. Exiled Nick D'Atomeo- Survivor working on the Wiggins Outpost. Present during the Attack on Wiggins Outpost Traci Jones- Survivor working on the Wiggins Outpost. Present during the Attack on Wiggins Outpost Seth Young- Survivor working on the Wiggins Outpost. Present during the Attack on Wiggins Outpost Mark Guthrie- Survivor working on the Wiggins Outpost. Present during the Attack on Wiggins Outpost Ethan Ross- Survivor working on the Wiggins Outpost. Present during the Attack on Wiggins Outpost Lilli Munson- Survivor working on the Wiggins Outpost. Present during the Attack on Wiggins Outpost Camilla Furtado- Survivor working on the Wiggins Outpost. Present during the Attack on Wiggins Outpost Midnight Rebellion: Stage 1: Jared- Second In-Command of the Pungo River Outpost Chuck- Guard. Partakes in Midnight Rebellion Cassius Killian- Second in command of Midnight Rebellion. Exiled Cal- Partakes in Midnight Rebellion Emil- Partakes in Midnight Rebellion Ivan Petrova- Partakes in Midnight Rebellion. Pardoned after revealing Jared as a member. Killed by Robert after stepping in front of Chester Ronnie- Partakes in Midnight Rebellion Dustin Hammond (Former)- Partakes in Midnight Rebellion. Sent to Apex Gina (Former)- Partakes in Midnight Rebellion. Sent to Apex Unnamed Rebel 3- Partakes in Midnight Rebellion Stage 2: Robert- Murders Ivan Petrova. Later imprisoned Sandy- Fires on Apex Survivors. Blown up by Harvey Troy- Fires on Apex Survivors. Blown up by Harvey Stage 3: Nathaniel- Survives rebellion. Made to work on Wiggins Outpost. Survives attack on Wiggins Outpost but severely beaten in the process Sharissa- Survives Rebellion Art- Explosives expert. Exiled Harrison- Uses minigun during rebellion. Exiled Byron D.J. Emerson Connor Roselyn Justin Bearded Rebel Deaths: Kevin O'Leary- Shot by Emil David Blair- Shot by Cassius Killian Sean- Shot by Cal Shoshana Adams- Shot by Judas Cal- Shot by Reina Charlie- Shot by an unnamed Gunman Wesley- Beaten to death by Ivan Petrova Chuck- Shot by Jackson Allen Ronnie- Shot by an unknown Gunman Unnamed Rebel 3- Shot by Nate Demarco Judas- Shot by and unnamed gunman Paul Daniels- Shot by Chuck. Put down by Richard Harris Arnold- Shot. Put down by Kayleigh Jared- Stabbed to death by Milo Ivan Petrova- Shot by Robert Marla- Shot by Brie. Later put down by Stan Brie- Bitten by a reanimated Marla. Put down by Stan Kayleigh- Throat slit by Cas Gina- Shot by a rebel and put down by Dimitri Vanderbilt Sandy- Blown up by Harvey Troy- Blown up by Harvey Donnie- Blown up by an RPG Ruben Eastview- Infected by biters and put down by Sean Moreland Justin- Shot by Elijah Elijah Fitzgibbons- Shot by Harvey Bearded Rebel- Devoured by an undead Connor Miranda- Shot in the Head by Sharissa Connor- Shot by Aaron Meyer and left to turn. Put down by Cassius Katie Robertson- Shot in the head by Roselyn Roselyn- Shot in the head by Jenny Hanson D.J. Emerson- Shot by Phillip James and Dimitri Vanderbilt Byron- Executed by Dex Hubbard Blake Miller- Shot by D.J. Emerson Santiago Montoya- Shot and later put down Barney Munson- Shot by George and put down by Vazquez Appearances Season 2 * Arriving Somewhere but not Here * Gravity Eyelids * Stars Die * Off the Map Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter